


Hair: A Love Story

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Hair, Insecurity, Jukebox Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: When David was 19, Belinda had said she liked a man with a little hair on his chest. Until she’d seen David’s. Then she’d said it was “a bit much” and it just “didn’t do anything” for her. That was the first time David subjected himself to a full body wax. It turned out, she hadn’t liked him hairless either.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Hair: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/gifts).



> For midnightstreet. Thanks for the prompt: David is self-conscious about his body hair. 
> 
> CW: mention of drug use

David had always known he would grow up to be a hairy guy. One look at his father and it was obvious. Johnny Rose was a hirsute man, an unwanted gift he had passed along to his son.

David had long ago made peace with his eyebrows. His mother had coaxed her make up artist to show him how to shape them, care for them, take pride in them as a gift for his Bar Mitzvah. He had much preferred his mother’s esthetician’s benevolence over his father’s misguided attempt at getting David interested in sportsball. In the end, he’d gotten the new nose he’d wanted, one that complimented his carefully tended eyebrows. As much as he would’ve liked, David couldn’t fault his father in that regard.

Family trips to the beach house had been a nightmare in David’s teens. His father would stand on the beach in his swim trunks, sans shirt, the pelts on his chest and back rippling unpalatably in the breeze. And David vowed that, should he inherit more of his father’s follicular attributes, he would never, ever, parade around like some kind of shirtless Hebraic wolf man. David blamed his lack of beach-side friends on his father and his penchant for displaying his shaggy coat for all the world to see. Whether they wanted to or not.

When David was 19, Belinda had said she liked a man with hair on his chest. Until she’d seen David’s. Then she’d said it was “a bit much” and it just “didn’t do anything” for her. That was the first time David subjected himself to a full body wax. It turned out, she hadn’t liked him hairless either.

At 23, David met Brent. He worked at the spa around the corner from the gallery where David worked. Brent was also follicularly gifted, and had acquired the tools and know-how to tame and sculpt his own body hair. He’d been a complete asshole. But he’d been good at his job. And although it never amounted to more than trading blow jobs a few times after hours at the spa, David kept Brent in his contacts, invited him to parties, snorted coke off his washboard abs. It was convenient. And it was hard to find a good esthetician.

At 30, David met Sebastien. Sebastien liked David’s money and his connections. He thought David was beautiful in a “broken, obdurate” kind of way. Sebastien didn’t give a shit about David’s body hair. He didn’t care about any part of David that wasn’t useful to him. And once he’d drained David of everything useful, he’d cast him aside and moved on to the next broken boy with an open wallet and a starving soul. After Sebastien, David gave up caring. His body had been put on display by Sebastien for all the world to see. Hair or no hair, no one with any sense would want him now. So why bother.

When he was 31, David met Stevie. She was the first person in his entire life who got him. Like, really got him. She didn’t seem to mind the body hair. She didn’t seem to mind that David was a little bit broken. Because maybe Stevie was a little bit broken too. And they were broken together for a while. Until they found that their friendship made them each feel a little less broken. A little more whole.

At 32, David fell in love with a beautiful boy with hardly any eyebrows to speak of, and body hair that appeared to be practicing some kind of social distancing. And that boy loved him back. The first time that David took off his clothes for Patrick, he’d looked at David like he was a gift from the gods, not a gorilla, wandered too far afield of the mist. Patrick had nuzzled his face against David’s chest, run his fingers through the trail of thick hair at his belly, nosed at the unruly nest around the base of his cock. And he’d called him beautiful.

And he’d meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone married to a guy as “follicularly gifted” as I imagine David to be, I am 100% supportive of all body hair choices. 
> 
> All negative references to body hair are quips made by my hubby, which I have used here with his permission. All bodies are beautiful. Hairy bodies, hairless bodies. Big bodies, small bodies. Sometimes we make jokes to make ourselves feel better. But the best solution I have found is to love yourself and others will follow. So give yourself a big hug. You deserve it.
> 
> Now it’s very late (or early, depending on how you look at it) and I’m off to bed. I’d love to wake up to a few comments or kudos, so if you’re in the mood to drop me a line, please do. 
> 
> I’m on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin so come and yell with me there!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
